1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of data processing systems and more particularly to a data processing system employing a partitioned disk capable of storing firmware versions for maintaining revision levels of the system's firmware based components.
2. History of Related Art
In the field of microprocessor-based data processing systems, one or more processors typically communicate with a system memory via a proprietary and implementation specific system bus. A bridge typically provides an interface between the system bus and one or more I/O bus (also referred to as a peripheral bus). The I/O bus is typically compliant with an industry standard I/O bus protocol such as the widely implemented Peripheral Components Interface (PCI) bus. The I/O bus enables a wide variety of peripheral devices to communicate with the system's processor(s) and system memory. Devices that may be attached to an I/O bus in a typical data processing system include, as examples, hard disk controllers, graphic adapters, and network interface cards. High end systems may further include peripherals such as service processors and RAID controllers.
The providers of peripheral devices for microprocessor-based systems may include firmware and/or BIOS extensions with their devices to provide expanded functionality. BIOS (Basic I/O System) is a well known term that refers generally to code that is executed immediately following system power-on to enable system control of various I/O devices including the keyboard, display screen, disk drives, serial communications, and so forth. The BIOS code also typically performs an Initial Program Load (IPL) that copies operating system code (or portions thereof) from a system disk or other peripheral device to system memory. As its name implies, a BIOS extension enables an adapter manufacturer to define device specific code that is invoked via the system BIOS typically after the execution of a power on self test (POST) and before the IPL. BIOS extensions may be provided via an optional ROM device on the peripheral device. Peripheral device firmware refers to code designed specifically for the adapter. Firmware may, for example, include code that tells the adapter card how to execute commands received from a device driver.
Peripheral device firmware, BIOS extensions, and device drivers may all be revised, updated, or otherwise modified from time to time. When a firmware revision level is modified, the modifications must be verified for functionality. If the firmware revision level, BIOS version, or device driver is subsequently modified to incompatible levels, the system may not perform as expected. In a worst case scenario, a combination of firmware, BIOS, and device driver will not exhibit an obvious failure, but may result in a failure and/or lost data at some point in the future.
These compatibility issues often manifest themselves following a field service event that includes a field replacement of one or more peripheral devices, also referred to herein as field replaceable units (FRU's). Service technicians are trained to make sure that a system's firmware, BIOS, and device drivers are all compatible following any field service. Unfortunately, this level of verification is not adhered to strictly because of factors including inadequate time to perform the field service action, lack of access to the Internet during field service, and the elements of human error when dealing with large numbers of systems in a very time sensitive environment. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to implement a method and system that insured compatibility among various system software components following a field service event in which one or more peripheral devices are replaced or updated. It would be further desirable if the implemented solution operated automatically without requiring any substantial interaction with the field service technician.